Hijos del pecado
by Dulce Agonia
Summary: Los primeros vampiros. Juntos. Como una familia. Pisoteados por los humanos, odiados por muchos, venerados por algunos. Serán los nuevos reyes de la raza humana y nadie podrá evitarlo. Sora Hio, la primera mujer Hio, odia lo que es, odia a los humanos y está sola en un mundo lleno de crueldad, pero llegará él a su vida y lo cambiará todo.
1. Prólogo

La nieve cae sobre mi ventana. Fría, tenue, indiferente al infierno que la rodea. Sin miedo, sin titubear. Me gustaría ser como la nieve. Fundirme con ella, congelar mi corazón y dejar de sentir. La nieve no tiene miedo de enfriar a otros, la nieve sólo lo hace. Roza tus mejillas como una suave caricia y da paso a mil escalofríos.

Sonrió, levemente, sólo levemente. Lo suficiente como para que la nieve entienda mi sonrisa, pero no lo suficiente como para que el reflejo en mi ventana responda con otra sonrisa.

Mis ojos están calmos. Pacientes. Sumergidos en una eterna soledad.

Encerrada en mi habitación, contando los copos de nieve, sonriéndoles a mis peluches. Hablando con Timmy y esperando. Esperando atenta.

Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Qué estoy esperando? Es un día horrible, hace frío, esta oscuro y el pueblo hizo un pacto de silencio irrevocable. Bien, quizá no todo es tan calmo como parece. Quizá no todos los corazones están congelados y quizá yo, Sora Hio, aun mantengo la esperanza.

Vendrán a cazarme. Lo sé. Lo presiento.

Las ramas chocan entre si rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad en la que la noche se había sumido. Susurró un deseo, una promesa, un susurró que demuestra lo que soy. Un monstruo.

Bajó la vista al suelo, sin querer recordar. Recordar los colmillos. El hambre desgarradora. El llanto de mi padre, los gritos de mi madre. La sangre. Todo rojo. Sólo rojo.

Gritó. Gritó para acallar a mis demonios. Gritó para sentir que todo es real. No pararé hasta que mi garganta no arda y mi voz se quiebre en un inevitable llanto. La nieve teñida de rojo.

Alguien abre la puerta, sigo gritando. Siento la calidez de otra mano sobre la mía. Me sobresalto… Este calor…

Levanto la vista. Ojos granate, hermosos, exageradamente bellos. Pacientes, calmados, tímidos… Perfectos. Me calmo. Cierro los ojos dejándome invadir por la sensación de calidez que la mano del chico me proporciona. Me siento en casa.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. No lloró por tristeza, no lloró por dolor, simplemente lo hago. No sé qué es esto, no sé qué está pasando. Las lágrimas sólo caen y caen mientras los ojos color granate siguen mirándome impasibles.

Le regalo una mirada recelosa a Timmy, él asiente con la cabeza. Me incorporó y me tragó las demás lágrimas que siguen saliendo sin mi permiso. Él me sonríe, amable. Ahora entiendo por qué me siento en casa; él también tiene colmillos afilados. Aprieta mi mano con más fuerza y caminamos a través del comedor pintado de rojo. La fragancia a sangre inunda todos mis sentidos. Me siento mareada.

En la puerta, donde él me está guiando, hay dos personas más, también con colmillos. Uno tiene los mismos ojos granate pero este tiene el cabello ondulado, la otra tiene el cabello blanco y ojos color cielo. Ninguno se altera por el color de mis ojos, nadie dice nada. No hace falta presentaciones. Ellos ya me conocen y yo también los conozco a ellos.

Mis hermanos. Mi soñada familia de monstruos. Estoy en casa.

Rodeo al chico de los ojos granate con mis brazos, nos abrazamos hasta que mis lágrimas dejan de caer y partimos hacía nuestro nuevo destino como reyes de la raza humana.


	2. Chapter 1

Mei contempló las manos unidas de Sora y Kaname con recelo. Apenas se conocían, ¿Por qué debía de ser tan amistosos? Él jamás fue así con ella, debía admitirlo, se sentía rara, como si quisiera alejar a esa chica de ojos rosados lo más pronto posible de su amado. Le preocupaba, ¿Por qué confiaba tan rápido en ella? Acaso, ¿Se conocieron antes?

No existe palabra alguna que defina por completo lo que sintió cuando el muchacho, con su mismo semblante inexpresivo, se quitó la bufanda y la coloco alrededor del menudo de la chica con una mirada imperturbable y sumamente calmada. No pudo evitar querer desgarrar uno a uno cada uno de sus miembros cuando ella, en respuesta, simplemente dejo los ojos en blanco y miró para otro lado, ¿Quién se creía que era? Ni un sonrojo, ni un mísero "gracias" se escapó de los finos labios de la joven, como si eso ya estuviera destinado a pasar y como si él no necesitará ni pedir permiso para tocarla. _Como si ambos se pertenecieran y no necesitaran palabras._

Cerró sus puños con fuerza tratando de mantener la calma. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda y se sobresaltó, al voltear se encontró con los impasibles ojos del Kuran menor los cuales carecían de la dulzura y calidez que caracterizaba al mayor. Los ojos de Rido, por más que se negara a admitirlo, podían tener un increíble rasgo de lujuria y pasión, había fuego en su mirada, pero ese fuego no era capaz de calentarla lo suficiente, esa llama en su interior ardía con unas grandes necesidades de venganza. Kaname ya se había resignado a lo que era; Un monstruo, Rido por su parte, no lo creía así, Rido se creía superior a los humanos y con el deber de pisotearlos como alguna vez lo pisotearon a él y esa llama, ese mismo vestigio de furia existían en los ojos rosados y ella, Mei, estaba completamente segura de ello.

_"Calma, sólo está tratando de calmarla, acaba de matar a toda su familia, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú con eso?"_ Le dijo Rido haciendo una conexión telepática que nadie, además de ellos, podría interrumpir.

_"Dudo mucho que se sienta mal por ello, ¿Qué no lo ves en sus ojos? Disfrutó de hacerlo, disfruta de lo que es."_ Replicó muy segura de sí misma, apartando sus ojos de aquella pareja de "enamorados".

Rido frunció el ceño volviendo su vista a la albina, inspeccionándola cuidadosamente como si buscara irrumpir en lo más profundo de su ser y conocer cada uno de sus secretos. Hizo una intensa búsqueda en su mente, cuidadoso de no ser descubierto por el Kuran mayor y, cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, volvió su atención nuevamente a Mei.

_"Está contrariada. Su parte humana sigue latente en su interior, no los odia lo suficiente, se odia más a sí misma." _Sentenció dando por acabado el tema poniendo toda su atención en su hermano mayor buscando sacarlo del trance en el que los ojos rosados lo tenían sumido.

-Será mejor que partamos ya –Titubeo unos momentos para escuchar con atención cada rincón del pueblo-, la muchedumbre se acerca.

Intercambió miradas con Mei cuando el Kuran se alejó de la nueva con cierto deje de molestia en su mirada. Los que habían estado en silencio, sin dirigirse a Sora, se presentaron con una reverencia como si de una princesa se tratara y lo cierto es que a la albina de 14 años le importó muy poco lo que ellos hicieron ya que su mirada estaba concentrada en un punto vacío de la habitación.

\- ¿Estás lista para irte? –Habló por fin el Kuran mayor a la niña de ojos rosados que permanecía pensativa.

De un momento a otro la niña salió corriendo a la planta alta, saltando los cadáveres inmóviles en el suelo como si de meros objetos se trataran. Al bajar nuevamente, luego de cinco minutos en los que Rido comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaba un conejo negro de peluche abrazado a su cuerpo como si fueran uno. Mei no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura que le casaba la niña pero, al notar la mirada disgustada de Rido de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció.

-Él es Timmy –Susurró con un hilo de voz que indicaba que se le quebraría en cualquier momento. Hizo lo posible para formar una sonrisa con sus pálidos labios pero lo único que logro fue que una mueca extraña se formara en su lugar.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de que Timmy no les cayera bien o peor, que ellos no le cayeran bien a Timmy. Colocó uno de sus blancos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja algo incomoda por la sensación de estar siendo observada.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas en el cuello? –Cuestiono el de los cabellos ondulados con cierto tono cínico.

Sora inclinó su cabeza hacía un costado sin entender, cuando Rido apuntó con su dedo índice a su cuello en el que resaltaba un hermoso rosario de plata con una cruz en el centro sólo ahí pudo entender. Ella acarició aquel dije con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente, con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal.

\- Me lo dio mi padre, ¿No es bonito? – Ahora sí pudo sonreír, al menos levemente.

-¿Tu padre es ese que está ahí? –Objetó Mei apuntando al cuerpo de un hombre cubierto de sangre que permanecía estático en el suelo como una decoración más del cuarto.

Sora empequeñeció y apretó aún más fuerte al conejo entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y murmurando cosas casi ineludibles.

-No fue mi culpa… él me obligó a hacerlo… quería… quería hacerle daño… quería hacerle daño a Timmy –Comenzó a farfullar mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus piernas se debilitaban.

Kaname le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la joven de las trenzas que tan sólo pudo responder con un "¿Qué?" haciéndose la desentendida. Para desgracia de Mei, a Kaname no le quedó otra más que cargar a la pequeña en sus brazos y darle la espalda, con toda la indiferencia del mundo, a la causante de aquel alboroto.

_"No debiste hacer eso."_ Retrucó Rido.

_"¿El qué? No es mi culpa que la niña siga creyendo en dioses absurdos."_

_"Tiene sólo 14, es la primera vez que el demonio de alguien sale a luz a esa edad. Bueno, a Kaname le pasó a los 13, pero no es común que pase, el cuerpo de un niño no está preparado para tantos cambios…"_

_"Por eso nuestro lado animal está oculto hasta los 16 y blah blah blah. Púdrete Rido."_

Mei jamás se comportaba así, pero Rido ya sabía lo que sucedía y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Los romances entre los nuevos reyes de la raza humana afectarían el proceso de conquistar el planeta, bueno, quizá sonaba un poco absurdo, pero hasta que no tuvieran los suficientes conocimientos sobre sus poderes no podrían hacerle frente a los humanos temerosos –y en parte celosos- que querían trincharlos.

Todos se colocaron las capuchas, a excepción de Sora quien permanecía inmóvil en los brazos de Kaname.

Se despertó en un lugar completamente diferente. Era un cuarto realmente grande, con paredes revestidas con madera de roble hasta la mitad que dejaban un gran espacio blanco en la parte de arriba. La cama donde se encontraba era tan cómoda que por un momento dudo en levantarse pero al notar los perturbadores cuadros en la pared no le quedó otra que considerar la opción de investigar donde demonios se encontraba.

Lo cierto era que habían cuatro cuadros en la pared, tres de los cuales era simples, bonitos y alegres, pero uno, uno era la perfecta definición de perturbador. Era el retrato de un señor, pero no era en si el retrato lo que perturbaba, si no la mirada que tenía el hombre. La mirada perdida y reluciente que reflejaba un aura de odio infinito hacía el pintor.

Confundida y algo asustada se incorporó de la cama apartando las suaves mantas con las que estaba cubierta encontrándose con un pijama que no era el suyo y con Timmy junto a ella.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Le preguntó al conejo quien sólo permaneció con su común e imperturbable semblante.

Dicho pijama en cuestión era rosado, un largo camisón de seda con un listón rosado en medio del encaje color cereza a la altura del pecho. Ella jamás había usado una prenda tan suave, ni tan rosa, normalmente las prendas que le compraba su padre eran negras y estaban desgastadas por el uso de su prima. Sonrió al recordar a su padre, al recordar las historias que le contaba todas las noches, que curiosamente eran las mismas pero cada día agregaba más detalles hasta el punto que en lugar de un cuento parecía algo que realmente le había pasado.

Timmy le dirigió una mirada pesada y con cierta decepción.

-No deberías pensar en eso –Dijo moviendo con cierta dificultad sus labios de conejo.

-No es tu problema, papá me dijo que era especial, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que yo era esa niña por la que él había cometido locuras.

-Esa locura que hizo para tenerte fue la que te volvió así.

Sora hizo un puchero, ¿Así como? ¿Un monstruo? Una risilla coqueta salió de sus labios con tan solo recordarlo. Cuando de repente notó la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Recostado en el marco de la puerta se hallaba un muchacho, alto, de largos cabellos cafés ondulados y sonrisa pedante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Frunció el ceño tomando a Timmy y estrujándolo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. No confiaba en él. Rido avanzó unos pasos dentro de la habitación ansioso por la reacción que tendría la niña.

-Deberías cambiarte, pronto partiremos nuevamente –Comenzó hablando con calma mientras se acercaba más y más hasta acorralarla contra la pared-. Pero antes… Me gustaría dar… Sólo una probadita –Terminó mientras quitaba el cabello que cubría su yugular.

Salió al balcón mientras se sujetaba el cuello, ya había dejado de sangrar y estaba segura que en un par de horas ya no se notarían las marcas pero aun no acababa de entender lo que había sucedido. No sabía dónde estaba, ni por qué había despertado con un pijama que no era de ella o por qué la oscuridad de la noche le parecía tan reconfortante.

Normalmente prefería la noche ya que a la luz del sol se sentía débil y afligida. En la oscuridad, con las estrellas velando por su bienestar y la luna cantándole dulces canciones al oído, todo era perfecto. Levanto el mentón lo más alto que pudo para contemplar mejor el estrellado cielo, nunca había visto tantas estrellas, mientras se deleitaba con las luces de la noche acariciaba el pequeño dije que el Padre Matthew le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 6. Se entristeció profundamente al levantarlo y notar la pequeña marca roja que este había dejado, esa agua mágica le hacía daño, su padre jamás pudo entenderlo, pero al Padre Matthew le parecía de suma importancia que ella siempre lo llevara consigo y, diariamente, lo sumergiera en el agua mágica.

Hundida en recuerdos no notó la repentina presencia de otra chica en el balcón.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Cuestionó una suave voz ajena a la voz dura que había usado la primera vez que se vieron, al ver que Sora no comprendía, continuó- Ser el centro de atención de todo, poner el mundo de cabeza sólo con tu presencia. Kaname se está enamorando de ti, ¿Ya se conocían?

-¿Qué es eso? Enamorarse… -Susurró para sí misma- Hablábamos en sueños, no sabíamos cómo pero siempre que dormía soñaba con él. Una vez vino a visitarme y fue cuando lo supe… Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, cansada que la chica respondió más amable.

-Sora, ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- No creo que sea bueno que te acerques mucho a Kaname, él… está muy dolido por lo que es, no le gusta la oscuridad y todo lo que tú traes contigo es eso, oscuridad, ¿Verdad?

Los ojos rosados de Sora no podían estar más abiertos, era como si la muchacha, Mei, pudiera leerle la mente, pudiera entrar en su cabeza. Y su voz, le resultaba tan hipnotizante, como una dulce melodía de cuna. Asintió lentamente sólo concentrada en lo que los labios de la muchacha dirían a continuación.

-Bien, si quieres puedes hablar con él, pero no lo lastimes, si no hazte cargo a las consecuencias –Finalizó severa- Las estrellas son bonitas –Agregó luego contemplando el cielo, Sora siguió sus ojos con la mirada hasta acabar en una brillante estrella fugaz.

_Desearía poder sanar el corazón de todos mis hermanos._

**_(Hola :3 Espero que les este gustando, si es así por favor dejen un Review así me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo :3 Se los agradeceré de corazón.)_**


End file.
